Avatar (film)
Informatie Avatar Avatar is een sciencefiction film die geschreven en geregisseerd is door James Cameron en geacteerd door Sam Worthington, Zoë Saldaña, Stephen Lang, Michelle Rodriguez en Sigourney Weaver. Het werd gemaakt door Lightstorm Entertainment en uitgegeven door 20th Century Fox op 18 december 2009. De film speelt zich af in het jaar 2154 op Pandora, een fictieve aarde-achtige maan in een ver sterrenstelsel. De mens gaat naar Pandora om een zeldzame mineraal Unobtanium te winnen. De inheemse, mensachtige bevolking van de planeet genaamd de Na'vi , willen echter hier niet aan meewerken en zien de mensheid als hun vijand. Dit belemmerd de mensheid en daarom ruimen ze de Na'vi uit de weg wanneer nodig. de lichaam van de avatar De titel van de film verwijst naar een Avatar lichaam, een lichaam dat op afstand door een mens bestuurd word. Mensen doen dit door in een Link te gaan liggen en dit apparaat transporteert vervolgens de gedachte van de bestuurder in het Avatar lichaam. Het lichaam bestaat uit het DNA van na'vi en het DNA van het mens wat het lichaam vanuit een link bestuurd. Daarom is de vorm van een Avatar lichaam anders dan het lichaam van een echte Na'vi. Het meest voorkomende verschil tussen een Na'vi en een Avatar: - Een Avatar heeft aan iedere hand 5 vingers en 5 tenen aan iedere voet, terwijl een Na'vi aan iedere hand maar 4 vingers heeft en 4 tenen aan iedere voet. - Een Avatar heeft meer lichaamsbeharing dan een Na'vi. Zo heeft een Avatar wenkbrauwen en een Na'vi niet. - Een Avatar is veel gespierder en breder dan een Na'vi. Dit komt omdat een Avatar de spierontwikkeling en spiervorm heeft van een mens, maar in de grootte en sterkte van een Na'vi. - De neus van een Avatar heeft vaak de vorm van een menselijke neus(komt door het DNA van de bestuurder), maar de neus is net zo groot als die van een Na'vi, terwijl een Na'vi een katachtige neus heeft. Een Avatar heeft echter wel het reukvermogen van een Na'vi. - Het gezicht van een Avatar lijkt op die van de bestuurder. Dit komt door het menselijk DNA van de bestuurder dat in het lichaam zit. Een Avatar heeft net zoals een Na'vi wel deze dingen: - Een blauwe huid met tijgerachtige donkerblauwe strepen. - De bekende lichtgevende stippeltjes over het gehele lichaam die licht geven als het donker is. - Een staart met aan het uiteinde een bosje haren. - De bekende lange vlecht met een Queue waarmee zowel Avatar als Na'vi een Tsahaylu band mee kunnen aangaan met de dieren die op Pandora leven. - Het reukvermogen, zichtvermogen en hoorvermogen van een Na'vi. - De bekende donkergele ogen van een Na'vi en de bekende puntachtige oren van een Na'vi. - De spierkracht van een Na'vi en soms is een Avatar zelfs nog sterker. - De tanden bij een Avatar zijn hetzelfde als die van een Na'vi. Deze hebben geen menselijke vorm. Film informatie Avatar is in 1994 ontworpen door James Cameron, die het 114 pagina's lang script schreef voor de film. Het filmen zou plaats vinden nadat hij Titanic had voltooid en de film zou ongeveer 300 miljoen dollar kosten, met een geschat bedrag van 200 miljoen voor de distributie en andere kosten. Avatar werd aangegeven als een doorbraak in de term van de film technologie, door de ontwikkelde 3D productie dat gemaakt werd met verschillende camera's die daarvoor speciaal ontworpen waren. De film produceerde de eerste dag 27 miljoen dollar tijdens de opening en een geschat bedrag van 44.025.481 dollar in het weekend daarna. Wereldwijd heeft de film meer dan 232.180.000 dollar opgeleverd in het weekend na de opening. Tot nu toe is Avatar genomineerd voor 4 Golden Globes, 2 (die de film gewonnen heeft) Best Director en best Motion Picture. De film heeft een wereldwijd bedrag opgeleverd van 2 miljard dollar. Op 25 januari 2010, heeft Avatar Titanic overrompeld met de hoogste bezoekers sinds Titanic en Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith en The Dark knight. Rolverdeling Mensen * Sam Worthington als Jake Sully. Een ex-marinier die naar Pandora reist om een Avatar te gaan besturen i.p.v. zijn tweeling broer Tom Sully, die vermoord is op Aarde een week voor hij zou vertrekken door een dief die Tom's geld wilde in zijn portemonnee. Jake word verlieft op de dochter van de leider van de Na'vi clan de Omaticaya. Jake is uiteindelijk ook de gene die alle clans bij elkaar verzamelt met Toruk Makto voor een oorlog tegen de mensen om de mensen te verjagen van Pandora. Jake stapt uiteindelijk ook permanent over in zijn Avatar lichaam met behulp van Eywa en de Omaticaya. Jake word ook Olo'eyktan(de leider van de clan) als Tsu'tey sterft. * Sigourney Weaver als dokter Grace Augustine. Een wetenschapper die het contact met de Na'vi in stand probeert te houden. Grace heeft alles op de planeet Pandora ontdekt en leerde als eerste de Na'vi taal. In eerste instantie haat Grace Jake, maar als de Omaticaya Jake als uitverkorene kiezen, doet ze aardig tegen hem om opnieuw in contact te komen met de Omaticaya. Grace raakt gewond als ze samen met Jake en zijn vrienden uit een gevangenis proberen te ontsnappen en Quaritch op ze schiet met een schietgeweer waardoor ze stervende is. In een poging door Jake en de Omaticaya om Grace te redden door haar geest permanent te transporteren in haar Avatar lichaam via Eywa, sterft ze. * Michelle Rodriguez als Trudy Chacon. Een gepensioneerd marine piloot die nu op Pandora de wetenschappers van Grace rond vliegt. Zij strijd ook in de oorlog met de mens en de Na'vi en staat aan de kant van de Na'vi. Als Jake neergeschoten dreigt te worden door Quaritch komt Trudy in actie en vecht ze met Quaritch zodat Jake kan ontsnappen. Helaas sterft ze hierbij. *'Joel David Moore' als Norm Spellman. Een antropologist die planten en natuurlijk leven bestudeerd. Norm is een Avatar bestuurder en vecht mee in de oorlog tegen de mensen. Hij bereidt dan een Direhorse maar zijn lichaam word uiteindelijk neergeschoten. Gelukkig overleeft Norm's menselijke lichaam het wel. Of zijn Avatar dit doet is onbekend. * Stephen Lang als kolonel Quaritch. Het hoofd van de beveiliging op Pandora. Hij word gezien als de hoofd vijand. Uiteindelijk sterft hij door dat Neytiri hem met pijl en boog neerschiet als Quaritch Jake's Avatar dreigt te vermoorden. * Giovanni Ribisi als Parker Selfridge, het hoofd van de RDA op Pandora. Hij doet alles voor geld. Ook heeft hij massamoord op zijn geweten als hij toestemming geeft aan Quaritch om Hometree te slopen, de boom omvalt en deze vervolgens vele Na'vi van de Omaticaya clan dood. *'Matt Gerald' als Lyle Wainfleet. Een SecFor korporaal. Hij hoort eigenlijk bij de crew van Trudy en staat aan het schietgeweer in de Samson van Trudy. Uiteindelijk vecht Wainfleet aan de kant van de mensen tegen de Na'vi op de grond maar word vermoord door een Hammerhead die zijn AMP suit kapot stampt. *'Dileep Rao' als dokter Max Patel. De dokter die menselijke geesten in Avatars brengt. Na'vi * Zoe Saldana als Neytiri. De prinses van de Omaticaya's Clan. Zij word de volgende Tsahik en zou een koppel moeten worden met Tsu'Tey, de volgende leider. Uiteindelijk word ze verliefd op Jake en heeft ze seks met Jake voor de ogen van Eywa, waardoor ze een soort van getrouwd is met Jake, maar dan op de Na'vi manier. Hierbij overtreed ze een van de belangrijkste regels in de Omaticaya clan. Haar Ikran genaamd Seze wordt door Wainfleet neergeschoten terwijl Neytiri erop vliegt tijdens de oorlog. Hierdoor sterft Seze. * CCH Pounder als Mo'at. De Tsahik(spirituele leider)van de clan en moeder van Neytiri. Mo'at vertaald de wil van Eywa, een heilige godin voor de Na'vi. Neytiri moet haar opvolgen. Mo'at is de moeder van Neytiri en Tsu'Tey. Ze had ooit nog een dochter meer: Sylwanin, maar zij is vermoord door de RDA. * Laz Alonso als Tsu'Tey. Prins van de Omaticaya Clan en een van de sterkste leden in de clan. Tsu'Tey hoort de volgende leider(Olo'eyktan) te worden na Eytukan en een koppel te worden met Neytiri, maar na dat zij de regels heeft overtreden is dit niet meer mogelijk. Tsu'Tey haat ook Jake in het begin, maar ziet hem als zijn broer aan het begin en eind van de oorlog. Uiteindelijk als Tsu'Tey stervende is aan het eind van de oorlog, maakt hij Jake Olo'eyktan en vraagt hij Jake om hem te vermoorden. Jake heeft hier moeite mee, en wil dit eigenlijk niet doen maar doet het uiteindelijk toch waardoor Tsu'Tey sterft. * Wes Studi als Eytukan. De leider van de clan en vader van Neytiri en Tsu'Tey. Sylwanin was ook ooit een dochter van Eytukan, maar zij is vermoord door de RDA. Eytukan sterft als hij doorboord word door een stuk hout van de omvallende Hometree. Neytiri vind hem en geeft haar zijn boog waardoor ze leidster van de clan word. Plot thumb|left|[[Jake Sully ontwaakt in zijn Avatar lichaam.]] Het is 2154 op de fictieve maan Pandora van een planeet van Alpha Centauri. Een aards mijnbouwbedrijf heeft onder leiding van Parker Selfridge een vestiging op Pandora voor het delven van een kostbaar mineraal: Unobtanium. Voor de interstellaire ruimtereis van en naar de Aarde worden snelle ruimteschepen gebruikt die de vier lichtjaren in zes jaar afleggen. Bovendien maken vervoerde personen de reis in ingevroren toestand, zodat deze heel kort lijkt te duren. Er is op Pandora een inheemse bevolking van humanoïde wezens, de Na'vi. Ze zijn intelligent zoals mensen, maar technologisch minder ver ontwikkeld. Ze lopen net als mensen op twee benen, zijn 3 meter lang, slank, lenig, met een staart en een huid met een zebra-patroon van licht- en donkerblauw. De mensen hebben een techniek ontwikkeld om een Na'vi lichaam gemengd met het menselijk DNA te maken die bestuurd word door een mens. Ook het DNA van dit mens zit verwerkt in het Na'vi lichaam. Deze lichamen worden Avatars genoemd. De bestuurder kan via apparatuur, een Link, geestelijk en draadloos verbonden worden met zijn Avatar waardoor hij deze kan besturen, en kan zien, voelen, horen, ruiken, proeven en bewegen via de Avatar, terwijl zijn eigen lichaam slaapt. Als de Avatar slaapt kan de verbinding verbroken worden zodat de bestuurder met zijn eigen, menselijk lichaam kan eten en rapporteren. Via de Avatars kunnen de mensen gemakkelijker contact leggen met de Na'vi, bovendien hoeft de Avatar niet zoals mensen een zuurstofmasker te dragen op Pandora. Mensen moeten dit wel omdat de lucht giftig is voor mensen waardoor ze binnen 20 sec bewusteloos zijn en binnen 4 min dood. De voormalig marinier Jake Sully krijgt onverwacht de gelegenheid om naar Pandora te worden uitgezonden, omdat de kostbare Avatar van zijn overleden tweelingbroer, Tom Sully, alsnog gebruikt kan worden, omdat ze hetzelfde DNA hebben. Dat hij aan zijn benen verlamd is, is geen bezwaar, hij vindt het juist prachtig dat hij als Avatar weer kan lopen. thumb|left|[[Jake Sully en Neytiri.]] Jake wordt met zijn Avatar ingezet als beveiliger van onderzoekers. Hij raakt gescheiden van de anderen als hij moet vluchten voor een Thanator en wordt als hij aan dit beest ontsnapt nog meer belaagd door dieren: Viperwolves. Neytiri van de Na'vi-clan de Omaticaya wil hem eerst doden, maar krijgt dan een teken van de godin van de Na'vi, Eywa, dat gunstig is voor Jake. Ze redt hem van de Viperwolves, maar wil vervolgens niks met Jake te maken hebben en maakt hem duidelijk dat hij zich moet schamen. Uiteindelijk krijgt ze nog een teken van Eywa omdat tientallen Woodsprites op hem gaan zitten en even later hem weer verlaten. Neytiri neemt hem mee naar de stam waar hij door Tsu'Tey en zijn studenten gevangen genomen word. Neytiri overtuigt Tsu'Tey om Jake mee te nemen omdat ze een signaal van Eywa heeft gekregen en ze krijgt uiteindelijk de opdracht van haar moeder Mo'at om Jake alles over het leven van de Na'vi te leren. Wegens Jake's goede contacten met de Na'vi zet het hoofd van de beveiliging, kolonel Miles Quaritch, hem in als spion en onderhandelaar want de boom waarin de Omaticaya leven zit bomvol met Unobtanium, een mineraal waarvoor de RDA op de planeet Pandora is en Quaritch wil dat de Omaticaya daarom uit de boom vertrekken zodat de mensen Unobtanium uit de boom kunnen winnen. Ondanks het feit dat Jake in tegenstelling tot de wetenschappers in het begin nog heel weinig kennis heeft van Pandora en de cultuur van de Na'vi word Jake toch ingezet door Quaritch. Jake krijgt 3 maanden van Quaritch om in te burgeren bij de Omaticaya en te onderhandelen en na die periode komen de Bulldozers als er geen resultaat is. Neytiri leert Jake van alles. Zo leert ze hem als eerste een Tsahaylu band aangaan met een Direhorse genaamd Pale. Neytiri legt Jake uit wat Tsahaylu is en hoe hij Pale via Tsahaylu dingen kan laten doen. Maar als Jake commandeert om voorwaarts te gaan, schiet Pale in galop vooruit en valt Jake eraf in de modder, recht voor de ogen van Tsu'Tey, die in Na'vi taal tegen Neytiri zegt dat een steen nog meer ziet dan Jake. Jake verstaat de Na'vi taal nog niet en weet dus ook niet wat Tsu'Tey zei. Hierop stuurt Neytiri haar broer weg en moet Jake het weer opnieuw doen. Vervolgens zien we Jake Neyteri's Ikran Seze ontmoeten. Ze verteld Jake dat hij er ook een krijgt wanneer hij er klaar voor is. Jake leert ook de taal maar heeft hier moeite mee. Neytiri leert hem dieren opsporen, jagen en schieten met pijl en boog en nog veel meer. Twee wetenschappers met een Avatar (Grace Augustine en Norm Spellman), wetenschapper Max Patel en piloot Trudy Chacon steunen hem. Uiteindelijk slaagt Jake erin om volledig lid te worden van de Omticaya clan. Die avond gaan Neytiri en Jake naar de Tree of Voices. Via deze bomen kunnen de Omaticaya door Tsahaylu contact leggen met hun voorouders en worden er soms vragen beantwoord door Eywa. Neytiri legt ook uit dat Jake nu mag zijn eigen boog van het hout van de Hometree mag maken en een vrouw mag uitkiezen. Ze noemt Ninat en Peyral op als voorbeeld, maar Jake geeft aan al een keuze gemaakt te hebben, maar dat deze vrouw ook hem moet kiezen. Neytiri zegt: She already has(dat heeft ze al gedaan) en vervolgens kussen ze elkaar en hebben ze seks voor de ogen van Eywa, waardoor ze een soort van getrouwd zijn, maar dan op de Na'vi manier. De volgende dag komen er bulldozers de Thee of voices vernietigen waardoor Jake de camera van een van de bulldozers sloopt. Hierdoor word hij opgepakt door Quaritch maar Jake wordt vrijgelaten met een waarschuwing. Dan horen Grace, Jake en z'n vrienden dat Quaritch de Hometree wil vernietigen en krijgt Jake 1 uur de tijd om de Omaticaya te evacueren. Maar i.p.v. ze te evacueren, verteld hij de clan de waarheid en word hij gevangen genomen met als straf de dood. Dan arriveert Quaritch die de boom aanvalt terwijl Jake en Grace vastgebonden zitten maar Mo'at komt ze bevrijden. De boom stort helaas in. Neytiri's vader, die de leider van de Omaticaya was, wordt tijdens de aanval gedood, maar voor hij sterft, vind Neytiri hem en schenkt hij zijn boog aan Neytiri. Jake vind Neytiri maar ze dumpt Jake en wil hem nooit meer terug zien komen. Tsu'Tey en Neytiri zijn z'n opvolgers. Even voelen Neytiri en Tsu'Tey zich verraden door Jake, maar als Jake's Avatar erin slaagt de legendarische Toruk Makto te bemachtigen, een Ikran maar dan vele malen groter, wint hij hun vertrouwen terug. Hierbij kondigt Jake aan dat Grace stervende is en dat hij om de hulp van Eywa smeekt. De Omaticaya proberen Grace's geest permanent via Eywa in haar Avatar lichaam te transporteren maar ze falen en Grace sterft. Hierop wil Jake wraak. Hij vraagt aan Tsu'Tey of hij hij Jake's woorden wil vertalen en geeft vervolgens een moedige speech. Hierbij spoort hij de Omaticaya aan om alle andere clans bij elkaar te verzamelen. Samen met Neytiri en zijn Shadow reist Jake naar verschillende clans en overtuigt ze allemaal met het Toruk Makto verhaal. Uiteindelijk heeft hij meer dan 2000 krijgers bij elkaar verzameld. Quaritch heeft dit in de gaten en bereid een aanval voor voordat het te laat is. thumb|left|De [[RDA valt de Na'vi aan.]] Quaritch wil het moreel van de Na'vi breken door de heilige Tree of Souls ook te vernielen. Er volgt een strijd waarbij Jake's Avatar op de Toruk en de Na'vi op hun Ikran's vliegen en waarbij ook enkele Na'vi van de communicatieapparatuur van de mensen gebruik maken. Jake vernietigd de grote vliegtuigen met de bommen maar als hij bij Quaritch' vliegtuig arriveert en een bom in de motoren wil gooien zit Quaritch aan het stuur van het vliegtuig waardoor het vliegtuig scheef gaat vliegen en Jake haast van het vliegtuig afvalt. Jake grijpt een raket en gooit deze in de motor waardoor het vliegtuig toch neerstort. Jake laat zich vervolgens vallen en overleeft het zonder ernstig gewond te raken. Daarbij springt Quaritch in een mecha suit uit het neerstortend vliegtuig, waarna hij de container met Jake's mensenlichaam vernielt, waardoor Jake bijna stikt en de connectie met Avatar ontkoppeld wordt. Neytiri doodt Quaritch, en hoewel ze nog nooit Jake's mensenlichaam heeft gezien, herkent ze hem wel en redt hem door hem een zuurstofmasker om te doen. De mensen worden uiteindelijk verslagen en verdreven van Pandora. Jake besluit echter op de planeet te blijven. De Na'vi hebben een ritueel waarbij ze de ziel van een mensenlichaam proberen over te planten naar de bijbehorende Avatar. Dat is mislukte bij de stervende Grace, maar lukt nu wel bij Jake, waardoor Jake voortaan permanent in zijn Avatar lichaam leeft. Soundtrack Avatar: Music from the Motion Picture is de soundtrack van de Avatar film. Het werd gecomponeerd en geregisseerd door James Horner. Het hoofd liedje van de film is I See You en werd gezongen door Leona Lewis. Muziek lijst *''"You Don't Dream In Cryo..."'' *''Jake Enters His Avatar World'' *''Pure Spirits of the Forest'' *''The Bioluminiscence of the Night'' *''Becomign One of "The People" Becoming One With Neytiri'' *''Climbing Up "Iknimaya - The Path To Heaven"'' *''Jake's First Flight'' *''Scorched Earth'' *''Quaritch'' *''The Destruction of "Hometree"'' *''Shutting Down Grace's Lab'' *''Gathering all the Na'vi Clans for Battle'' *''War'' *''I See You'' Nominaties Academy Awards *Art Direction (TBA) *Cinematography (TBA) *Directing (James Cameron) (TBA) *Film Editing (TBA) *Music (Original Score) (James Horner) (TBA) *Best Picture (James Cameron and Jon Landau) (TBA) *Sound Editing (TBA) *Sound Mixing (TBA) *Visual Effects (TBA) British Academy Awards *Best Cinematography (Mauro Fiore'') (Genomineerd)'' *Best Director (James Cameron) (Genomineerd) *Best Editing (Stephen Rivkin, John Refoua, James Cameron) (Genomineerd) *Best Film (Genomineerd) *Best Music (James Horner'') (Genomineerd)'' *Best Production Design (Rick Carter, Robert Stromberg, Kim Sinclair) (Gewonnen) *Best Sound (Christopher Boyes, Gary Summers, Andy Nelson, Tony Johnson, Addison Teague) (Genomineerd) *Best Special Visual Effects (Joe Letteri, Stephen Rosenbaum, Richard Baneham, Andrew R. Jones) (Gewonnen) Golden Globes *Best Motion Picture: Drama (Gewonnen) *Best Director (James Cameron) (Gewonnen) *Best Original Score (Genomineerd) *Best Original Song (Genomineerd) Broadcast Film Critics Association (BFCA) *Best Picture (Genomineerd) *Best Director/James Cameron (Genomineerd) *Best Cinematography (Gewonnen) *Best Art Direction (Gewonnen) *Best Editing (Gewonnen) *Best Makeup (Genomineerd) *Best Visual Effects (Gewonnen) *Best Sound (Gewonnen) *Best Action Movie (Gewonnen) New York Critic's Online *Best Picture (Gewonnen) Producers Guild Award *Best Picture (Genomineerd) Director's Guild Award *Best Director (James Cameron) (Genomineerd) Writer's Guild Award *Best Original Screenplay (TBA) Techniek Avatar is een groots opgezette sciencefictionfilm waarbij veel nieuwe technieken gebruikt worden. De film bestaat voor 60% uit computergegenereerde objecten, zoals de Na'vi en avatars, waarvoor motion capturing is gebruikt. Het Nieuw-Zeelandse bedrijf Weta Digital, bekend van The Lord of the Rings van Peter Jackson, heeft de omvangrijke computeranimatie en effecten geproduceerd, die bij elkaar ruim één petabyte aan schijfruimte in beslag nemen. Cameron kreeg van 20th Century Fox een budget van 195 miljoen Amerikaanse dollar voor het project, maar dit bedrag is nog verder opgelopen. Camerons projecten Titanic en Terminator 2 waren ook al uiterst prijzige films, die beide over de 100 miljoen euro gingen. De film werd in 3D opgenomen door middel van twee high-definition-camera's in één behuizing, waardoor er diepte ontstaat. Bij de vertoning worden circulair gepolariseerde brillen gebruikt. De film is ook in 2D uitgebracht. Net als voor Titanic castte Cameron jonge, relatief onbekende maar naar zijn inzicht talentvolle acteurs, zoals Sam Worthington. De muziek voor de film werd, net als voor de films Aliens en Titanic, gemaakt door James Horner. Ontwikkelingen Avatar is de eerste grote filmproductie die Cameron regisseerde na Titanic. Cameron wilde de film al eerder maken. Reeds in 1995 schreef hij een 80 pagina's tellend script voor Avatar. In augustus 1996 kondigde Cameron aan dat hij na Titanic meteen zou gaan werken aan Avatar. De plannen waren al in een vergevorderd stadium; zes acteurs zouden de hoofdrollen op zich nemen, het budget zou 100 miljoen dollar bedragen en Digital Domain zou de special-effects produceren. Dit oorspronkelijke plan ging niet door, omdat bleek dat de technologie nog niet zover gevorderd was. In juni 2005 maakte Cameron bekend dat hij werkte aan twee films, Blue Angel, gepland voor 2007, en Project 880, gepland voor 2009. In 2006 zei Cameron dat beide projecten van premièrejaar zouden wisselen. Datzelfde jaar werd ook bekend dat Project 880 eigenlijk de film Avatar was, de film die Cameron al langer had willen maken. De premièredatum van Avatar werd in 2006 alsmaar uitgesteld, oorspronkelijk was het 2007, later 2008 en uiteindelijk 2009. De eerste beelden van Avatar werden getoond tijdens de Cine-Expo op 23 juni 2009 in de Amsterdam RAI. In januari 2007 kondigde Paramount Pictures aan een speelfilm te willen maken van de animatieserie Avatar, met als regisseur M. Night Shyamalan. Camerons Avatar was al eerder geregistreerd als merknaam waardoor Shyamalans film The Last Airbender ging heten. Cameron heeft op 5 januari 2010 tijdens een persconferentie verklaard dat er een seks-scène op de dvd-uitgave komt. Hij zei dat ze willen laten zien hoe aliens seks hebben. Het vormde een technische uitdaging, maar ze hebben het precies gedaan zoals ze het in gedachten hadden. De scène, die de liefdesdaad tussen aardling Jake Sully en alien Neytiri weergeeft is uit de bioscoopversie van de film gelaten om de filmkeuring op een zo laag mogelijke leeftijd te houden. De scène is te zien op de tweede disc. Cameron vertelde dat hij plannen heeft voor een tweede en misschien derde deel van Avatar.http://justjared.buzznet.com/2010/01/14/avatar-sequel-under-way/ DVD/Blu Ray uitkomst De DVD en Blue Ray versie zullen uitkomen op 22 april 2010. De 3D versie van de film (alleen op Blu Ray) zal uitkomen in november van 2010 en de speciale editie van 3D zal later uitkomen. Externe links *Wikipedia artikel: Avatar (2009 film) *Officiële website:http://www.avatarmovie.com/ *Officiële youtube kanaal:http://www.youtube.com/user/officialavatar Verwijzingen de:Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora en:Avatar (film) fr:Avatar (film) pl:Avatar (film) ru:Аватар (фильм) Categorie:Films